Listen to your Heart
by Wilsa315
Summary: Es un escrito que transcurre entre en el séptimo libro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte entre los capítulos 18 y 19. Cuando Harry y Hermione vuelven de su aventura en el Valle de Godric y leen la historia de Dumbledore y Grindelwald


Notas previas a la lectura:

Es una historia que escribí hace diez años, se dice pronto. Cuando echo atrás la mirada y pienso lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando escribí esto, lo entiendo. Estaba descontenta por cómo había terminado el séptimo libro de Harry Potter en cuanto a parejas se refiere, aunque también lo traicioneras que son las varitas, cuando se dijo que "la varita escoge el mago"... bueno, esa es otra historia. Yo en ese momento estaba muy indignada por el final, así que escribí esto como una posible explicación de lo que pudo haber pasado y así ayudarme a superar el final.

La historia es un songfic con un único capítulo en el cuento una versión de lo que pudo ocurrir. La canción es _Listen to your Heart_ de Roxette, una letra que le pega a este fic un tanto melancólico.

Os dejo la historia y espero que os guste.

Saludos ^^

* * *

 _Listen to your Heart_

7º libro _Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte_ Final del capítulo 18 - Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore

 _[...]Ella titubeó, pero comprendió que su amigo quería estar solo. Recogió el libro y se metió en la tienda, pero, al pasar al lado de Harry, le rozó la coronilla con la mano. Él cerró los ojos al notar la caricia, y se odió a sí mismo por desear que lo que ella había dicho fuera cierto: que Dumbledore lo había querido de verdad._

Hermione giró la cara, preocupada por su amigo y por lo que le pasaba a ella, la partida de Ron, la escapada del Valle de Godric de las manos de Voldemort aún le ponía el vello de punta al pensar que casi pierde a su amigo, aunque sabía hace tiempo que lo quería como algo más. También sabía que Harry quería a Ginny y eso en lo más profundo de su corazón le dolía. Nunca le diría nada a Harry, sobre todo porque él se merecía ser feliz y ella quería que lo fuese.  
Empezó a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos y se acordó de su sonrisa.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Se sentó en la cama y se puso en posición fetal, aquella noche hacía frío y aunque se tapó con la manta, seguía teniendo frío. La sombra de una persona se vislumbró a la entrada de la tienda, era Harry:  
-Voy a coger una manta -le dijo en voz baja-. Tú intenta dormir.  
-Estoy helada -le confesó en el mismo tono.  
Harry estaba librando una batalla consigo mismo, tenía que hacer guardia, pero también quería quedarse y proteger a Hermione.

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó, ella se acurrucó, ¿por qué se sentían culpables de hacer aquello?  
-¿Mejor así? -le preguntó él oliendo su pelo castaño.  
-Sí -afirmó Hermione, el ruido del viento se oía fuera, pero sabían que estaban a salvo-, muchas gracias por quedarte.  
Harry se derritió, no sabía si podía mantener esa posición sin acercarse más a ella, pero Hermione estaba pasando por lo mismo, el ruido de una rama les hizo aproximarse más.

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Y ya no fueron conscientes de lo que ocurrió, se miraron a los ojos y ambos supieron que era el momento, nada existió para ellos, ni Voldemort, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni los Horrocruxes, sólo ellos dos. Sus labios se encontraron, primero duró poco y se separaron, se volvieron a mirar y al momento siguiente de encontrarse sus labios, fue apasionado, anhelante, pero lleno de dulzura y ternura. Siguieron así durante un rato, hasta que se levantaron, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos:  
-No podemos -dijo Hermione, arreglándose el pelo-, estamos confundidos por lo ocurrido.

-Es verdad -admitió Harry, colocándose las gafas-, estamos solos, sin nadie.  
-Tú tienes a Ginny -siguió Hermione, le dolía profundamente decir aquello cuando unos instantes antes estaba cumpliendo su deseo.  
-Y tú a Ron -a Harry también le costaba, tenía ganas de volver a besarla.  
Se quedaron en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente:  
-Si hiciéramos algo nos arrepentiríamos -sentenció Hermione.  
-Y si no hacemos nada también nos arrepentiremos -replicó Harry-. Y prefiero arrepentirme de lo que he hecho de lo que no he hecho... ¿tú que piensas? -preguntó temeroso.  
-Que... -esos segundos de duda estaban acribillando el corazón del joven.

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

-Que he estado esperando esto durante tanto tiempo que no voy a decir que no -respondió ella, feliz.  
Y sus sentimientos se desataron, fuera las dudas y el temor, en cuanto Hermione terminó aquella frase se juntaron corriendo, se tumbaron sobre la cama y siguieron dándose besos hasta que llegó el momento en que se volvieron a separar:  
-¿Estás segura de...?  
-¿Y tú?  
-Yo sí -dijo muy serio.  
-Yo también -respondió ella sin miedo.  
Harry se puso encima de Hermione, se volvieron a besar y fue lo último que hicieron plenamente conscientes antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-No diremos nada de esto a nadie -prometió Harry, vistiéndose-, para que no sospechen diremos que nos queremos como hermanos.  
-Tienes razón -dijo ella, haciendo lo mismo-. Esto que nos ha pasado ha sido...  
-Especial.  
-Sí -afirmó ella-, no debemos dejar que vuelva a pasar.  
-Tienes razón -confirmó él-, estamos en plena búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Intenta dormir  
-Vale -aceptó ella.  
El mundo real había vuelto a sus vidas, para no marcharse nunca.

Antes del epílogo final Diecinueve años después

-Harry... -lo llamó Hermione, ambos tenían dieciocho años-. ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
-Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer -respondió él, ambos estaban sobre el Big Ben, la torre del reloj de Londres. Se habían aparecido para dar el final a su vida en común.  
-Sí -afirmó ella-, pero es duro, sin embargo sé que no nos queda otra opción. Nos amamos, pero también queremos demasiado a Ron y a Ginny para hacerles pasar por esto. Es la mejor opción.  
-Sin embargo -dijo Harry, estrechándola entre sus brazos-, siempre nos quedará el recuerdo de aquella noche, ¿crees que será suficiente?  
-Tiene que serlo -Hermione estaba a punto de llorar.

 _And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind._

-Te amaré por el resto de mis días -confesó Harry-. Y nunca amaré a nadie como a ti.  
-Yo te amaré aunque muera -dijo ella-. Quizá después de nuestra muerte nos espere un más allá donde estemos juntos.  
-Hasta ese día entonces -se despidió Harry-, estaré esperando ese momento con toda mi alma.  
-Yo también -coincidió ella-, con todo mi corazón.  
Juntaron sus labios como despedida, como la primera vez que se encontraron, como si nada existiera. Se pusieron de pie. Se besaron por última vez y se desaparecieron, volviendo cada uno con la vida que llevaba.  
El único testigo de aquel encuentro fue el sol, pero prometiendo no decir nada, se estaba poniendo, guardando el secreto de los jóvenes enamorados.

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._


End file.
